


Point of no Return

by solarflares



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chosen Queen Luna, Gen, Oracle Noctis, everything else is kinda the same though, fateswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: Short drabble from oracle!Noct's point of view after having been stabbed by Ardyn.





	Point of no Return

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my roleplay tumblr, but I thought people here might enjoy it too :)

     Noctis had always known that he’d die young. Younger than most people at least. But what he didn’t know, nor expected, was that it’d be today. From that day forth he took on the role as Oracle and began healing people who were infected by the Scourge, he slowly learned that he would eventually succumb to it — for _healing_  was merely a word to mask what really happened when he placed his hands on the infected. In truth, he was _absorbing_  the Scourge from the victims and into his own body, a process that would slowly, but surely, **kill**  him.

     But now he found himself with sharp steel stuck in his gut, and his scourge-tainted blood gushing from the wound it had inflicted upon him. The stinging pain only lasted momentarily, now all that Noctis felt was the warmth of his blood rushing to the spot, soaking into the fabric of his suit. His rapid heartbeat, the dizziness getting to his head.

          _No_.

     He can’t die — not here, not _yet_. Not while Luna was still fighting, not while she still needed his aid. Noctis looked over at her — having been stabbed almost made him forget she’d been hit. A shaky inhale passed his lips, he _needed to get the trident back_ ——

     But, just as he wanted to look if it was nearby, the dagger was forcefully ripped from his wound, causing more of the darkened mixture of blood and scourge to gush out. He gasped, coughed as it threw him to the ground and his vision blurred momentarily.

          _No, no…. no…. I can’t die… I don’t… want to die…_

     As Noctis attempted to lift himself up to sit, he noticed just how much this stab wound, combined with Leviathan’s attacks earlier, robbed him of his strength. But he had to hold on, at least until Luna received the Hydraean’s blessing.

     Slowly and with shaky inhales & exhales, Noctis looked up at the man who did this to him. Chancellor Izunia looked so pleased with himself, almost as if he did the world a favor by stabbing the oracle. Noctis could sense darkness coming from the man, the exact same darkness that he was sure Luna would banish from the face of Eos one day.

           **“** You may have stopped me… but you won’t… stop Luna. She will… banish the darkness… **”**

     She promised, and Noctis believed in her. He only feared that he wouldn’t be able to keep his part of the promise, which was to stand by her and aid her, always. But he had faith, that even without him by her side, she will fulfill her calling.

     She will banish the darkness, and free _everyone_  of the Scourge.

           **“** … and _you_ … she will _release you_ from it too. **“**


End file.
